Summertime Debuts
Summertime Debuts is the fifth Summer Edition in the Summer Edition series and the third arc of Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures. Plot 8 years have passed and the Myles Bots have decided to defeat Benny the Bull for good. But the repercussions of the heroes’ actions have come back to haunt them and worse, the last two survivors of the Grizzly Empire have formed an alliance to kill Zachary and get their revenge. Will the grown up heroes be able to stop the treacherous villains before they destroy what remains of the whole world? Characters Myles Bots * Ryan Reynolds as Detective Pikachu, a redeemed defector and a fusion who becomes de facto leader of the Myles Bots. * Kathryn Newton (Male Edit) as Psyduck, Detective Pikachu’s partner and another fusion who joins the Myles Bots. ** Real Name Withheld as Alvin Singe, Zachary’s friend from Northridge High that became the first victim of Akumageddon. * Johnny Rotten as Meat Sweats/Gaston Legume, the former main antagonist of the first part of Summertime Debuts before realizing his possible defeat and reforming from his lecherous, psychotic and downright nasty ways to become a true hero. * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi, the victimized twin sister of Twilight Sparkle and the white sheep of the evil Twilight family who gained the courage to stand up for herself. * Jacqueline Scislowski as Yellow Ranger, a brief founding member of the Akuma Crusaders before becoming a Myles Bot through certain events that involve her ruthless uncle Carnage. ** Breanna Yde as Kayla Kassady (Delightful), Zachary’s wife turned surrogate daughter. * Will Smith as Genie, a wish-granting entity that joins the show in the penultimate episode of Endgame. ** Unknown as John Wayne Prescott, Genie’s alias prior to the events of “Wake Up Call”. * Annie Potts as Bo Peep, a vagabond toy who became a survivor of the ongoing Akumageddon and joined the Myles Bots to prove herself. * Logan Thompson as Mothra, a physical god who was previously believed to only master flight but needed the proper motivation to unlock his true potential. Revengers * Bobby Moynihan as Zachary Delightful/Chip, the former benefactor of the group and a former betrayer who sold them out under the delusion that they were using and hindering him and officially joins the Myles Bots after being assumed a spy for Dark Mayhem.. * Gwyneth Paltrow as Carrie Courageous/Rescue, an Iron Man themed superhero who forms the Revengers alongside her class student Zachary. * Daisy Ridley as Cottontail, a loose cannon rabbit formerly owned by Bea before her assassination. * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a genius inventor who works for P.I.G and also is a pop star alongside his fellow Revengers thereby following his dream of being a famous musician. ** 2010 recordings of Chase Ellison from Tooth Fairy as the younger Walter Beckett, known as Randy Jackson. * Allegra Clark (Male Edit) as: ** Felix Delightful, the son of Zachary Delightful and Pipsqueak who also serves as an alternate version of RBUK’s Felicity. ** She also has also been male pitched for Felix as a kid. * Chris Pine as Steve Trevor, an original Myles Bot prior to his return in Endgame and eventually became a middle-aged man while retaining his god abilities and stalwart heart. * Justin Timberlake as Branch, a previously embittered troll who becomes a fugitive by association and condemns any singing after his grandmother’s death. * Dove Cameron as Ella, a workaholic dove who was previously pursued by Dark Mayhem prior to the time jump that took place. * Lika Leong (Male Edit) as Adorabat, an action hero wannabe who becomes a Revenger after the Akumageddon nearly ravages Pure Heart Valley and endangers his idol. * Andy Richter as Mort, a mouse lemur who was a pawn in Meat Sweats’ previous schemes only for the lemur himself to be stranded in the Duo-Franchise possibly undoing Alakay’s crimes. Akuma Crusaders * Real Name Withheld as Zachary Delightful/Chip, the former benefactor of the group and a former betrayer who sold them out under the delusion that they were using and hindering him and officially joins the Myles Bots after being assumed a spy for Dark Mayhem. He was the first person chosen by an anti-Akumageddon artifact that was supposed to kill all monsters. * Allegra Clark as Felicity, a former Mythlandia resident who went on to become a founding member of the Akuma Crusaders. She was the second person chosen by an anti-Akumageddon artifact that was supposed to kill monsters. * Anthony Ramos as King Trollex, a Akumageddon victim who became a troll and possibly will succeed Branch as a Myles Bot. He was the third person chosen by an anti-Akumageddon artifact that was supposed to kill monsters. ** Real Name Withheld as Drake Starling, one of Zachary’s rivals and a graduate student at Linden City High prior to Akumageddon. Villains * Unknown as Super President Kickbutt, a chief pursuer who gained the belief that the Bots are really working for Dark Mayhem. She was exposed to her Hero League for being the one who leaked the “It’s A Trap” video to the world and framing Zachary thus removing her of her position and ensuring that she will face prison for fraud and attempted murder. * Jackson Dunn as Benny/Brightburn, the false main antagonist of the arc. After Mason Kendall’s return, his current status is unknown. * Unknown as the Shapens, Elmore’s tyrannical enslaver duo who target Darwin for his false assurances. * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, the psychotic nemesis of Zachary Delightful and the second leader of the Crime Syndicate following Melman’s death. * Various as the Crime Syndicate: ** Unknown as Watson, the treacherous villain who sought vengeance on the Myles Bots but was killed prior to Endgame. ** Unknown as Leopold Archer, a bounty hunter and the attempted murderer of the Figure-Men who went rogue and sought vengeance on the Myles Bots but was killed after being struck with a poison arrow. He was revived but was incinerated by Twilight thus he was betrayed and removed from the Crime Syndicate roster. ** Unknown as Christopher, a crazed vampire actor and Panda’s idol who undergone plastic surgery and conspired with the villains of In Too Deep to kill Zachary Delightful. However, he fell to his death and was assumed dead. ** Unknown as Melman Mankowitz, the main, later secondary antagonist of Summertime Debuts who became the leader of the Crime Syndicate after his friend Alakay’s demise but was murdered brutally by a pre-redemption Meat Sweats. ** Ben Stiller as Prince Alakay, the founder of the Crime Syndicate and an African prince who sought revenge on Zachary for flaking out on him and his friends as well as conning him. However, he was killed off permanently with the damage he caused presumably undone by Mort’s stranding in the Duo-Franchise realm. Allies * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a member of the Young Six.